


Abang Gojek dan Polisi Lalu Lintas

by velvetcat09



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Parody, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, idiots to lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: Ginhiji tapi dengan kearifan lokal.Kemungkinan banyak gombalnya, namanya juga lokal.=====Kumpulan kegoblokan warga kabuki-cho kalo dipindahin ke Indonesia.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Plot ceritanya kurang lebih begini](https://twitter.com/Cing_Kucing/status/1349662445799841793)
> 
> wkwkwk ginhiji kalo pake bhs indo jadi cringe yak?? yawdah sekalian dicringe abis  
> warning: bahasanya agak kasar ahahaha biar lebih santai gitu, maaf aku bukan penulis yang handal u///u

Hijikata Toushirou, umur 27 tahun, sekiranya anak desa yang besar di kampung lalu hijrah ke kota buat kerja. Pemuda biasa yang mencari nafkah di tengah hiruk-pikuknya kota Jakarta, berpikir layaknya orang kampung lainnya ketika memutuskan untuk merantau disaat usianya cukup, ‘Jakarta itu surga pendatang, kamu bisa kaya kalau merantau ke Jakarta, ‘tuh contohnya abang Tamegorou yang sekarang ‘udah kaya di sana. Toushirou kalau sudah besar juga merantau,’ya ‘nak. Biar kamu sukses jadi orang besar disana.’.

Tapi Tamegorou meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan Hijikata baru tahu soal hutang-hutang abangnya ketika sampai ke rumahnya lalu diceritakan oleh janda yang ditinggalkannya. Ah, Jakarta tidak seindah itu.

Panas. Penuh sesak. Polusinya tidak pakai otak. Panas. Berisiknya bukan main. Panas.

Panas banget, _bangsat_.

“Tos, pesenin minuman dong, Tos.”

Hijikata sibuk nyortir SIM dan STNK yang dia tilang buat hari ini.

“ _Toshiiiiiii_ ,”

Hijikata menghela napas, merogoh kantung celananya untuk HP-nya. “Iya, iya, mau yang apa?”

“Yang banana kayak biasa, Tos!” Kondou yang tadinya meleleh di pos satpam, langsung berubah rautnya begitu mendengar Hijikata.

“ _Chocolate Mousse_ yang _Large_ satu, dong.” Sougo ikutan nimbrung. “Hijikata yang bayar ‘ya.”

“ _Si anjing_ —Yang kemarin lu masih belom bayar, oi!”

“Iya, iya, ‘ntar dibayar habis gajian.”

Hijikata mau lanjut ngedumel sebab minggu lalu baru gajian, tapi yang namanya ngomong sama Sougo itu masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri memang, apalagi kalo yang ngomong itu Hijikata. _Yo ‘wis lah_ , Hijikata yang bayarin lagi.

Si bangsat kalo mesen yang paling mahal mulu lagi.

Hijikata sendiri cuma mesen minuman yang biasa, _roasted milk tea_ yang populer dikalangan orang banyak, nggak macem-macem, pake boba aja, gula sama es-nya juga standar. Hijikata memang standar orangnya. Yang nggak standar itu ‘pas minumannya datang terus dia tambahin mayones di atasnya. ‘Nah, yang itu baru menjijikan.

Kondou dan Sougo berdua kembali bermalas-malasan di pos, sementara Hijikata yang sibuk jaga lalu lintas. Mereka bertugas di salah satu persimpangan dari sekian ratusnya di Jakarta. Bukan persimpangan yang ramai seperti Grogol atau Harmoni, atau yang bikin kepala pusing tujuh keliling seperti Senen atau Asemka. Lalu lintas biasanya ramai lancar, kalau siang hari cenderung kosong; oleh karena itu kedua polantas lainnya bisa leha-leha seenaknya (walau tiap hari juga memang kerjanya leha-leha). Mereka santai, Hijikata yang sibuk mengurus lalu lintas. Kalau ditanya kenapa, yang dua tersebut selalu menjawab “Hijikata _workaholic_ orangnya.” “Toshi demen kerja, haha.”, yang dituduh tidak bisa mengelak karena tidak salah juga—Hijikata termasuk orang aneh yang _enjoy_ jadi polantas.

Tapi kalo kerja ‘pas siang bolong panas begini, rasanya pengen ngemplang tuh bocah dua pakai pentungan, dasar.

Pertolongan datang dalam bentuk abang Gojek yang datang dari arah selatan, sejuk dimata dengan jaket dan helm hijaunya. Sejuk kalau ingat dengan pesanannya yang dibawa abang Gojek, dari jauh pun rasanya sudah bisa merasakan segarnya chatime di hari yang panas seperti ini. Ah, serasa ada di iklan.

Motornya perlahan berhenti di dekat pos polisi (sejujurnya pos buat satpam komplek, tapi dialih fungsikan buat polantas karena jalan depannya dibuka untuk umum, kebetulan ‘pas di tikungan ramai.), Hijikata melihat dari jauh bagaimana si abang Gojek tersebut beberapa kali melihat HP-nya, lalu melihat ke-sekelilingnya, lalu HP-nya lagi.

Hijikata melihat HP-nya juga ketika ada pesan masuk.

_> > Sy sdh di dpn_

_> >> Saya yang polantas di pos depan anda_

Si abang Gojek melihat Hijikata, lalu membawa motornya ke pos tersebut.

“Dengan ‘Hijikata’, betul?”

“Iya,”

Hijikata serasa buta sesaat begitu si abang Gojek melepas helm-nya. Dia kira warnanya tidak secerah itu ketika di bawah matahari—Hijikata tidak betul-betul memperhatikan profil si abang Gojek ketika tadi memesan, hanya melihat sekilas. Kepalanya masih panas dipanggang matahari dan tidak sanggup untuk berpikir yang lainnya.

“Pesanannya sudah sesuai aplikasi ‘ya, mas.” Hijikata manggut-manggut bodoh menerima plastik isi minumannya.

Abang Gojek tersebut pamit dan lanjut putar arah untuk orderan lainnya. Hijikata bayar lewat aplikasi, tidak ada adegan ‘Oh, iya ini uangnya, eh, sori, kesentuh tangannya’ macam sinetron ftv siang bolong.

“Itu dicat apa asli ya?”

“Kek-nya dicat, ‘deh. Kalo’ asli berarti masih muda udah ubanan semua dong?”

“… Tapi ‘gak kayak uban, ‘gak sih?”

“Nggak tau, yang ngeliat deket Hijikata. Woi! Minumannya, bos!! Panas ‘nih!!”

“Sabar! –Bangsat,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA MAAP ISENG-ISENG BARU CUMA SEGINI, BELOM ADA IDE LAIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebenernya ada ide cuma bingung aja mau nulisnya gimana

Order Gofood yang nerima si abang Gojek dengan rambut cetar membahana itu kebetulan yang menghibur. Ternyata ada ‘ya, orang dengan gaya rambut seperti itu. Kemudian Anda menggelengkan kepala lalu melanjutkan aktivitas Anda berikutnya.

Orderan kedua lalu yang nerima orang yang sama, ‘nah perlahan Anda mulai bertanya-tanya. Apa abang Gojek yang aktif di daerah itu hanya segelintir? Apa ini masih kebetulan yang tak disangka-sangka? Apa ini termasuk salah satu keajaiban dunia? ‘Lah kenapa orangnya sama, bukannya perusahaan Gojek banyak personel-nya? Se-sepi itu ‘kah kompleks tempat Hijikata patroli?

Orderan ketiga masih diterima dengan orang yang sama, ini kemungkinan ada permainan data. Perlu diselidiki. Tidak masuk akal, terlebih ketika Anda sadar bahwa benar dugaan Anda bahwa bukan hanya satu abang Gojek yang beroperasi di daerah ini ketika Anda melihat jaket dan helm hijau berseliweran di gang-gang. Ini sangatlah janggal.

Orderan keempat diterima dengan abang Gojek yang sama itu namanya takdir. Udah, terima aja, Tos. Nggak guna dipikirin terus-terusan, ‘ntar keriputmu ‘nambah, masih muda udah keriputan ‘kan jelek. Apalagi kamu mukanya lumayan lagi, sayang ‘kan.

Hijikata tidak sanggup menabok Kondou. Niat sebenarnya pria itu baik, walau kalimatnya terkadang bego.

Sougo udah keburu kabur sebelum disambit pentungan pak pulisi-nya Hijikata.

Hijikata tidak ingin kenal, sama sekali tidak mau tahu dengan si abang Gojek yang tiba-tiba jadi langganan begini. Tetapi kalau Anda sudah berulang kali pesan dengan orang yang sama, berulang kali melihat profil yang sama dengan rambut super wow yang sama; hanya orang yang matanya di dengkul yang tidak membaca nama si abang Gojek.

Hijikata tahu nama si abang Gojek itu Sakata Gintoki. Si abang Gojek juga tahu kalau nama si polantas yang kerap kali order makanan itu Hijikata Toushirou. Disebut ‘kah nama itu? Keluar ‘kah ketika mereka bertemu kembali untuk Gintoki menyerahkan bungkusan isi apapun-itu-yang-Hijikata-order-pada-hari-itu kepada si polisi?

Keluar cuma dari mulut Gintoki soalnya ternyata dia gombal parah orangnya. Hijikata nggak pernah ngomong soalnya pemalu, dasar.

Rasanya naik pitam setiap kali dia melihat si rambut perak (Iya, perak ternyata, bukan putih kayak uban. Sougo akhirnya nanya itu uban atau dicat. Gintoki mencak-mencak marah rambut aslinya dikata uban. ‘Lah tapi memang kayak uban ‘kan? Kayak Hatt* Raj*sa itu yang rambutnya juga sudah putih semua) dari kejauhan. Bukan karena Gintoki kelewat gombal setiap kali mengantar pesanannya; ada saja gombalan yang keluar dari mulut si abang Gojek, seakan gombalan najis itu bahasa keduanya—tetapi karena si bodoh lagi-lagi datang tidak pakai helm, bahaya goblok! Sudah tiap kali ditilang Hijikata masih tidak jera-jera juga. Hijikata baru sadar bahwa Gintoki sengaja melepas helmnya ketika ia memergoki si abang Gojek itu berhenti di gang kecil sebelum sampai di persimpangan tempat Hijikata mangkal. Si bodoh melepas helm hijaunya yang padahal sudah rapih dipakai, lalu merapihkan rambutnya sambil melihat di kaca spion motornya, semua sembari sembunyi di balik pohon kedondong. Bodoh memang, rambutnya mustahil bisa rapih, apalagi sudah lepek di dalam helm.

“Tapi lu tetep kepincut juga.”

“Berisik! Siapa yang kepincut, oi!”

Sougo membalas dengan meniup permen karet yang dimakannya. Pos satpam—polisi ini memang isinya semua polantas tidak becus. Kerjanya malas-malasan, tidak patut menjadi panutan masyarakat. Ingin rasanya dipindahkan ke pos lainnya di Jakarta, dipasangkan dengan polisi lainnya yang lebih kompeten. Yang agak korup juga tidak masalah ‘lah, yang kerjanya nilang kendaraan buat uang saku, Hijikata sadar bahwa di kota tidak ada yang polisi bersih layak panutan seperti yang ia dambakan di kampung. Kotor semua dengan perut buncit.

Tapi minimal tidak songong seperti yang satu ini, anak setan dasar.

“Eh, makan siang pesen apa hari ini?”

“Mesen-mesen mulu, duit gua 'dah habis tau! Lu yang bayar sana.”

“Ogah, Bang Kondou aja yang bayar, ‘kan yang paling tua.”

Yang dipanggil menggaruk kepala sambil senyum malu-malu gorilla. “Ahaha, ‘kan udah akhir bulan ‘ya. Duitku juga udah tipis ‘nih.”

“Dikuras sama si tukang pijet ‘kan?” Sougo yang duduk di sebelahnya menyeringai. Hijikata juga sudah tahu.

“Bang Kondou, tolong sadar kalau abang itu diperbudak sama si mbak itu, ‘toh.” Hijikata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lebih tua tapi ‘kok lebih bodoh.

“Ya tapi ‘kan buat nge- _date_ sama Mbak Tae, kapan lagi ‘kan ya?” Kondou cuma bisa cengengesan. Hijikata dan Sougo tahu, sepertinya Kondou juga sadar sendiri dengan posisinya yang buta cinta kepada si tukang pijet kompleks yang terkenal galak itu. Orang macam Kondou ini memang sasaran empuk untuk macam harimau seperti Mbak Tae.

“Udah, makan di warteg aja, kebiasaan order Gofood mulu jadi tipis ‘kan dompet.”

Trio kwek-kwek tersebut akhirnya makan di warteg langganan mereka. Kebetulan tidak jauh dari pangkalan, Hijikata masih bisa memantau persimpangan dari warteg Otose.

“Mbok~ Nasinya tiga ya~” Kondou yang masuk pertama ke warteg kecil tersebut. Sangkilangnya dibilang kecil, tempatnya cukup nyaman. Warteg Otose memang terkenal yang paling lama berdiri di daerah ini, semua sudah kenal dengan pemiliknya Mbok Otose. Wanita berumur yang tegap dan beraura kuat, para pekerja yang sering datang ke warteg tersebut kalah jika diadu merokok dengan si Mbok yang satu ini.

“Ya, ya, silahkan masuk, masih kosong.” Walau Otose bilang begitu, nyatanya tempat duduk di warteg tersebut sudah hampir penuh. Tak heran karena memang sudah jam makan siang. Yang melayani orderan mereka bertiga adalah Mbak Catherine yang mukanya boros. Semua pengunjung yang datang ke warteg Otose inginnya dilayani oleh Mbak Tama yang manis seperti teh botol, tetapi selalu kebagiannya dilayani oleh Si Ancur Jembatan Ancol.

Hijikata duduk di pojok dekat dinding, Sougo di tengah, dan Kondou di sisi lainnya Sougo. Hijikata baru saja duduk di bangku dan baru mau melihat kerupuk yang disediakan di meja ketika Sougo menyikut lengannya berkali-kali.

“ _Apaan ‘sih_ —” Hijikata mendesis.

“Eh, eh, itu yang di ujung itu, si abang Gojek bukan ‘sih?” Sougo menurunkan volume suaranya hingga hanya terdengar oleh Hijikata.

Lantas ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya sembari menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sougo. Benar apa kata si bocah. Rambut perak nan ajaib itu jelas hanya milik seorang. “Eh, iya kayaknya.”

“Jodoh lu ‘tuh.”

Kondou ikutan nimbrung dengan suaranya yang bombastis. “Hah? Jodoh? Mana, mana!”

Sontak seisi warteg terkejut dengan suara si polantas tinggi bak Kera Sakti dari Gunung Huaguo. Hijikata sudah malu dengan tingkah temannya itu, lebih malu lagi ketika Gintoki menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Sangat-sangat malu ketika Gintoki melambaikan tangan, Kondou melambaikan tangan balik.

Hijikata langsung menarik duduk Kondou sambil mendesis. “Ganggu, oi, orang lagi makan!”

 _Three Musketeers_ tersebut akhirnya makan dengan diam, tidak menghiraukan si abang Gojek langganan mereka yang juga ada di warteg tersebut seakan lupa. Untuk sesaat, Hijikata sendiri juga lupa dengan si abang gojek bodoh ( ~~tapi ganteng~~ ) itu.

Mereka baru ingat kembali ketika selesai makan dan keluar dari warteg Otose setelah membayar makan siang masing-masing. Seseorang menepuk pundak Hijikata dari belakang dan muncul rambut perak dari pojok pengelihatannya.

“Ketemu lagi, Pak Pulisi~”

“Ahaha, Gintoki! Makan disini juga kau?” Dari mereka semua, entah kenapa Kondou cepat akrab dengan Gintoki.

“Yo, _boss_.” Sougo juga, dengan agak menyebalkannya.

Tiga orang lain keluar dari warteg yang sama, muncul satu persatu layaknya Teletubbies dari belakang Gintoki. Yang paling pendek beneran pake kostum Teletubbies tanpa kepalanya.

“Kenalin ‘nih, temen-temen gua,” Gintoki memberi ruang untuk komplotannya memperkenalkan diri.

Yang pertama rambutnya sedang dikonde, pakainnya kaus oblong dengan noda kecoklatan, sepertinya kecap. “Katsura, minggu ini jualan bakso, salam kenal.”

Yang kedua yang paling tinggi, rambutnya sama mencuatnya seperti Gintoki tetapi warnanya coklat normal. Pakai kacamata hitam yang ketinggalan _style_ tiga dekade lalu, tapi pakaiannya yang paling rapih. “Sakamoto Tatsuma, sales, salam kenal juga!”

Yang terakhir yang pake kostum Teletubbis warna ungu dan Hijikata nggak tahu harus fokus kemana; kostumnya ‘kah? Tingginya ‘kah? Perban yang menutupi mata kirinya ‘kah? “Takasugi Shinsuke, bos Kiheitai.”

“Saya Hijikata Toushirou, ini Kondou Isao, dan Okita Sougo. Polantas daerah sini. Salam kenal juga.”

Sougo kemudian menyalip pembicaraan. “Kiheitai yang komplotan badut terkenal daerah sini, bukan? Sering liat posternya.”

Kemudian ketiga dari keempat orang tersebut tertawa kencang, yang tidak tertawa tentu si bos komplotan itu sendiri. “IYA! BENER! YANG ITU!”

“Terkenal lu, Sugi!!”

“Selamat yak! Traktiran kalo dapet _jobs_ , yah!”

“Mampus lu terkenal di kalangan polisi!”

Sougo tertawa lepas ikut dengan Gintoki, Kondou juga tertawa. Hijikata hanya tersenyum tetapi paham dengan nasib si Takasugi yang baru saja ia kenal ini. Hanya dengan melihat adegan ini dan Hijikata serasa sudah kenal dengan bos Kiheitai tersebut dari SD.

Hijikata memberikan pandangan simpati kepada Takasugi yang mukanya datar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAH MAKIN BOBROK YES  
> tadinya mau ada scene gintoki ngegombal tapi scene takasugi dipermalukan di depan umum lebih bagus keknya wkwkwkwk


End file.
